The object of this study was to assess the absorption and elimination of lobucavir in subjects with hepatic impairment compared to age, gender and race matched subjects with normal hepatic function. The results will provide a basis for dosing guidelines for lobucavir in patients with altered hepatic function. The protocol is complete. Analysis is being performed by Bristol Meyers Squibb. A total of 12 subjects completed the protocol at Johns Hopkins.